


Three Different Names

by TourmalineDame



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Missions Gone Wrong, Patient Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineDame/pseuds/TourmalineDame
Summary: Agent Romanoff, Natasha, Nat.  What started out as friendship, has grown stronger.





	Three Different Names

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and this work is unbetaed. I apologize in advance for grammar errors.

**I. Agent Romanoff**

“Agent Romanoff.” Steve Rogers called after rapping his knuckles on her door three times. Natasha simply looked up from her _Child of All Nations_ book and raised one of her eyebrow as a response. “Fury wants to see us in his office, said he got a mission for us that requires your special skill set.” Steve continued, looking at her expectantly. “Special skill set? Huh. I wonder what that is.” She replied, more to herself than to him. What Steve did not know was the fact that she knew very well what kind of mission that need both Steve and her skills. The smirk on her face had not fade while she stalked past him to the elevator, swaying her hips on purpose. Poor Steve found himself staring at her from behind.

“You coming?”

Her question startled him and he finally found the power to move his muscles and ran to the elevator.

 

**II. Natasha**

The steady beep of the heart rate monitor filled the room. Steve still could not believe what just happened to her. One time she was fighting alongside of him and next she was lying on the ground with a pile of bricks on top of her and a gash of blood from the back of her head, all because she pushed him out-of-the-way of a collapsed building when he was too busy punching some aliens to notice it. Natasha was one of the strongest person he knew, but her body was not built to handle a collapse building. It frustrated him sometimes, how she always think that she was unworthy, that the world needed Steve Rogers more than her. What she failed to notice was Steve needed her more than the world will ever need him.

The past three years with her had been the best years of his life. With every mission they had together, he got to see more and more of her. Their random conversations in the middle of the night when nightmares prevent them to go back to sleep were the highlight of his days. Her witty remarks, her little smirks, her beautiful laugh, Steve just could not imagine his life without her. She was rushed into the hospital right after the battle and Steve held her hand through the flight. He never leave her side even for a second after the surgery because he wanted to be there when she wake up. Even after the doctor said she wouldn’t wake up today, Steve wouldn’t budge. He just wanted to see those green eyes again. He needed to see those green eyes again.

“Natasha…” he whispered. “Please, wake up. The world needs you. I need you.” A pause, “I can’t do this without you.”

He cried.

 

**III. Nat**

“Nat, talk to me. What did I do wrong?” Steve all but begged in front of his stoic girlfriend. He got called in for a mission earlier today when they were watching _Singing in the Rain_ in his apartment and when he’s back, Natasha wouldn’t say a word to him. “You said it.” Natasha finally replied. Steve furrowed his brow, trying to remember what he said that caused her to give him the silent treatment. He had let her continue watching by herself while he was getting ready for the mission. He took his helmet, his shield, his motorcycle keys, kissed the top of her head, said he loves her, and... OH!

“Yes” he confirmed. Natasha was visibly shaking and Steve could see how hard she tried to control her breathing. “Did you mean it?” Natasha asked carefully after a few minutes. Steve took her hand and said “Of course I mean it. I love you, Nat.” He knew about Natasha’s past and how it shaped her perspective on love. He wasn’t about to force her to feel it now, but he wanted her to know that he loved her. “You don’t have to say it back right away. I just want you to know that I do love you”, he said softly while still holding her hand. What she did next surprised him. She kissed his cheek, looked right into his azure eyes, flashed him her brightest, most beautiful smile and said,

“I love you too, Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated (:


End file.
